Las escondidas
by Ximena Dragneel
Summary: Nadie pensó que un simple juego los uniría . Pasen y vean de que se trata.


_**Las escondias**_

_Hola a todos :P este es mi tercer fic , espero que lo disfruten ^^_

_Los personajes usados en este fic son de HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA , yo solo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme y a ustedes _

_A LEER¡_

Oh… que aburrido es esto-Dijo Lucy poniendo su cara contra la mesa.

Tienes razón Lu-chan-Secundo Levy

¿Y si hacemos una misión?-pregunto Erza

No hay buenas misiones-Dijo Natsu quien era el que estaba mas aburrido

El flamita tiene razón-Dijo Gray

Delo tesneos ef grrefio soo pafa osocros-Les dijo Gajeel mientras comía un bat de hierro

Aye y si jugamos a algo?-Dijo Happy

Pero…¿A que?-pregunto Lucy

Mimicas?-Pregunto Levy

No…YA SE QUIEN COMO MAS JUEGO –Dijo Natsu sonriendo

Natsu nadie aparte de ti puede comer fuego – Dijo Erza

Mmmm etto-Dijo Wendy

Si Wendy?-dijo Gray

Bueno y si jugamos a las escondidas-Dijo Wendy (Nota: las escondidas o el escondite , como quieran llamarlo xD)

Si por mi esta bien-Le dijo Levy

AYE¡ -Grito Happy-Pero quien la cuenta?

Si quieren yo lo ago-Dijo Wendy

Okey , pero Happy te ayudara –Dijo Natsu- aparte el no es nada bueno escondiéndose

Nee Natsu eres mu malo aye…-Dijo Happy

Yo no jugare , lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer-Dijo Erza sonrojándose levemente

Hey Erza seguro otra vez iras con Jerall a una de las habitaciones – Le dijo Lucy (Me acostumbre a Jerall por el anime )

Para ser mas específicos a la habitación 16 jje-Le dijo Levy guiñándole un ojo

Etto…Yo me voy nos vemos-Les dijo Erza corriendo con la cara muy roda

BUENO A JUGAR-Grito Natsu muy entusiasmado

Je..Juvia también puede jugar-Le pregunto Juvia apareciendo de quien sabe donde

Claro Juvia no hay problema –Le dijo Lucy

AHORA SI A JUGAR-Grito esta vez Gray

Escóndanse yo contare hasta 1000-Les dijo Wendy

Aye-Gritaron todos menos Gajeel

Asi todos buscaron donde esconderse, Natsu se escondió detrás de la barra muy apegado a una esquina.

MMM Donde me escondo-Decía Lucy mientras miraba a todos lados. Justo cuándo se iba a ir sintió como alguien la cargaba y le cubría la boca. Para su suerte era Natsu.

Lucy escóndete conmigo-Le dijo Natsu mientras la sentaba en el suelo. Lucy se sonrojo de sobremanera al darse cuanta es la posición que estaban. Ella estaba de rodillas muy pegada a la pared de la barra mientras Natsu estaba de cuclillas apoyando sus brazo alrededor de Lucy, cabe decir que el cuerpo de Natsu esta muy cerca al de Lucy y sus rostros a unos escasos cinco centímetros

_Lucy es muy linda..¿Que tal si..-_pensó Natsu mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a Lucy.

_Mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido, hay Dios creo que Natsu me va a besar-_Pensaba Lucy entreabría un poco sus labios.

El DS de fuego estaba apunto de tocar sus labios con los de la rubia pero…..para mala suerte de los dos apareció Leo interrumpiendo así lo que estaban a punto de hacer

Maldito Leo-Dijo Natsu por lo bajo

Hee Loke que se te ofrece-Le dijo Lucy

Yo Lucy quisiera hablar contigo en privado-Le dijo Leo mirando muy feamente a Natsu

¿No podría ser en otro momento?-Pregunto Lucy-Es que estamos jugando con Wendy

Si así lo deseas esta bien-Le dijo Leo mientras depositaba un beso muy cerca de los labios de Lucy, al ver esto Natsu solo gruño y se aguanto las ganas de matar a Leo.

Hablaremos luego-Le dijo Leo mientras desaparecía

Ven Lucy escóndete – le dijo Natsu

AL MISMO TIEMPO

Disculpa Gajeel …podrías ayudarme a esconderme -le dijo Levy con la cabeza agachada y levemente sonrojada

Al verla así Gajeel no pudo negarse

Esta bien enana –Le dijo Gajeel mientras miraba donde podrían esconderse , se quedo asi unos segundos mas hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Sujétate de mi cuello-Le dijo Gajeel

Pero..yo..-

Solo hazlo –

Esta bien – le dijo Levy mientras se colgaba de Gajeel

No te vallas a soltar-Le dijo Gajeel mientras que con una mano le sujeta la cintura y daba un gran salto hacia atrás y giraba para después sujetarse con sus pies al techo del gremio( Para que se entienda mejor estaba como cuando FT fue a atacarlos y el estaba de cabeza en una viga con los brazos cruzados)

Gajeel se dio cuenta de que Levy temblaba levemente

Esta bien no te soltare –Le dijo suavemente poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Levy.

Gracias Gajeel-Le dijo Levy levantando levemente la cara

De nada – Le dijo bajando su rostro haciendo que los dos quedaran muy cerca, ante esto Gajeel se sonrojo levemente y Levy aun mas de lo que ya estaba

AL MISMO TIEMPO

Cierto Ice Maker corría desesperadamente buscado donde esconderse cuando de repente se le ocurrió ir al segundo piso , al llegar al segundo piso entro a una habitación , la cual resulto ser la nº se quedo con la boca hasta el suelo ; Jerall estaba encima de Erza besándose , mientras esta lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Etto..yo..-Gray cerró la puerta sigilosamente para que no lo descubrieran

Dios no me imagine a Erza así-Dijo el Fullbester apoyándose en el barandal del balcón

¿Qué le sucede Gray-sama?-Dijo Juvia apareciendo de la anda

No nada Juvia – Le dijo Gray volteándose para verla a la cara

o.o-

Juvia que tienes?-

O.O

Que sucede?-

GRAY-SAMA SU ROPA-Grito Juvia señalándolo mientras se tapaba la cara.

OH¡ COMO HA SUCEDIDO?-Grito Gray sobresaltándose al hacer eso Gray casi se cae pero de no ser por Juvia que lo jalo haci si haciendo que la cara de Gray caiga entre los pechos de Juvia

Gray-sama no cree que vamos muy rápido, este no es el lugar-

Ju-Ju-Ju-Ju-Juvia y-yo yo no quería enserio –Le dijo Gray muy nervioso mientras se paraba o intentaba pararse ya que se encontraba muy nervioso.

No importa Gray-sama –le dijo Juvia sonriéndole

Bueno, este… quieres ir a tomar algo?-

Pero Gray-sama estamos jugando y además debería vestirse-

Al escuchar esto Gray se vistió rápidamente – No importa, mira a Wendy – le dijo Gray señalando a la pequeña niña

401 –Contaba Wendy en una columna tapando sus ojos

AYE- Gritaba Happy

402-

Aye-

403-

Aye-

4…Happy en que íbamos?-

No me acuerdo contemos otra vez AYE-

Bueno 1-

AYE-

2…

Lo viste se van a demorar mucho en llegar hasta 1000-Le dijo Gray

Bueno…-le dijo Juvia sonriéndole

Así los dos magos se fueron a la barra a tomar algo .

Natsu no crees que Wendy se esta demorando mucho –Le dijo Lucy

Si , pero que importa así estanos mas tiempo juntos-Esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito

¿Qué dijiste Natsu?-

No, nada Lucy jej –

Mmm Oye Natsu puedo preguntarte algo?-

Si claro-

Etto… tu tu ¿Tu que sientes algo por Lissana?-

Claro que si Lucy yo la quiero mucho-

_Ya lo sabia, que tonta fui al creer que podría gustarle-_Pensó Lucy Mientras agachaba su cabeza

No lo malentiendas Lucy , yo amo a Lissana como si fuera mi hermana –Le dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba su mejilla- a cambio yo a ti…

LOS ENCONTRAMOS-Grito Wendy mientras saltaba

AYE-dijo Happy

Pero que?-Dijo Natsu

Otra vez nos interrumpieron ah…-Suspiro Lucy

Y que interrumpimos Lucy?-le dijo Gray

No nada nada –

Jjajaj Hielito te encontraron primero jajja-Le decía Natsu

Si Natsu-san encontramos a Gray-kun con Juvia-chan ¿Por cierto por que Gray-kun besaba a Juvia?

Yo….-

**FLASHBLACK** **DE GRAY **(No me acuerdo como se escribe xP)

Gray-sama , Juvia tiene algo importante que decirle- le dijo Juvia toda roja

Claro , pero yo también tengo algo que decirte, pero dímelo tu primero

Bueeeeno Juvia solo quería decirle que que eh…¡Juvia esta enamorada de usted!

O.O

No importa i usted no me ama , Juvia entenderá-

No es eso , lo que pasa es que yo..también te amo Juvia-Le dijo Gray para despuse besarla

LOS…..-Wendy se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos cuando los vio y Happy solo atino a decir "Te gustaaaa"

Por otro lado a Juvia casi le d aun paro cardiaco.

**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**

Y Juvia?-Pregunto Lucy

Esta en la enfermería , iré a verla – Le dijo Gray mientras se iba todo sonrojado

Ohhh bueno – Dijo Lucy- entonces solo faltan Gajeel y Levy ¿Verdad?

Asi es Lucy-chan – Dijo Wendy

Entonces que esperamos-Dijo Natsu apretando su puño – seré el primero en encontrarlos

Ne… Natsu..están ahí arriba – Le dijo Happy señalando hacia donde estaban

¿Qué? Happy eso no es justo-

o.o Gajeel esta abrazando a Levy-chan-les dijo Lucy muy sorprendida

Quien lo diría ¿Verdad Natsu-san?-Dijo Wendy

. . .

Y Natsu-san?-Pregunto Wendy ya que el DragonSlayer ya no se encontraba con ella

Esta aya…-Le dijo Lucy haciendo una mueca mientras una gotita le resbalaba por detrás de la cabeza.

GAJEEL ¡TE ENCONTRE BAJA YA!-Le gritaba Natsu mientras le salía fuego por la boca

Gajeel solo lo miro de mala manera

Técnicamente yo lo encontré Natsu –Le dijo Happy con una gotita en la frente

Eso no tiene mucha importancia Happy-

Aye-

-.-.-.-.-

Gajeel deberías bajar-Le dijo Levy muy bajito

Claro-Le dijo Gajeel mientras saltaba y caia de pie con Levy en brazos

Asi que termino el juego ¿Quién gano?-pregunto Gajeel

Nadie Gajeel-kun –Le dijo Wendy acercándose con Lucy

Gajeel ¿Por qué tienes a Levy-chan en tus brazos

¿He? _ Es tan pequeña que no sentí peso alguno , con razón sentía esta extraña sensación-_

Gajeel por fa-favor bajame-Le dijo Levy tirando levemete de su ropa

Gajeel no le iso caso y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hasta salir del gremio

Ga-gajeel que haces?-Le dijo Levy muy roja

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro no le iso caso y siguió caminado hasta llegar al rio que esta en el bosque .Ahi la bajo cuidadosamente.

Yo te quería preguntar algo – Le dijo Gajeel sonrojándose levemente , casi imperceptible para el ojo humano pero Levy se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió levemente.

Claro-

Si tu quiesieras bueno…-

Sii?

S-si *cof* si tu quisieras salir conmigo-

Enserio…yo claro que SI¡ -le dijo Levy juntando sus pequeñas manos en su pecho con una hermosa sonrisa.

A donde quieres ir?-

Hay una heladería nueva ¿Podemos ir ahí?

Esta bien vamos –

Pero ¿Ahora? Yo todavía no me he arreglado y..-

No importa , te ves muy linda así como estas ahora-

Gra-gracias-Le dijo Levy sonrojada

Vamos – Le dijo Gajeel tomando la mano de Levy y empezando a zaminar

**EN EL GREMIO**

Ese Gajeel se llevo a Levy-chan-Dijo Natsu

¿Qué irán ha hacer? –Dijo Lucy

CLARO¡-Grito Natsu sobresaltándose

Natsu-san que ocurre?-Pregunto Wendy asustada

Ya se que están haciendo-

Que es?-Dijo Lucy

Lo que pasa es que el otro día dije que Levy-chan era muy linda y Gajeel se enojo mucho Xd-

Oh…. Nadie hubiera pensado que a Gajeel le gustara Levy-chan

_Si el tiene el valor para decírselo yo también-_penso Natsu mientras miraba Lucy

¿Qué pasa Natsu tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto Lucy mientras se tocaba el rostro

No es eso mmmm Wendy ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

Claro Natsu-san , ire a buscar a Happy y a Charlet –Dijo Sonriendo

¿Qué sucedo Natsu?-Pregunto Lucy

Veras Lucy yo quería preguntarte si bueno si tu quisieras; ser mi enamorada?

Lucy las escuchar eso se quedo pasmada

Lucy, Lucy, LUCY- Le Gritaba Natsu pero Lucy no reaccionaba

OYE LUCY….-

Eh? Que?-

Que si quieres ser mi novia?

Yo Natsu veras he.. yo no quiero lastimarte pero , estoy muy confundida , me gustas tu y a la vez Loke-Le dijo lucy agachando su cabeza

QUE? LEO?-Grito Natsu encendiendo todo su cuerpo –ESO MALDITO LO VOY A MA

Jijiji

Eh? Por que te ries?-

JAJAJAJJA es que jajajaj es una broma-

LUCY tu me quieres matar-

Oye no te amargues tanto es solo una broma – le dijo Lucy sacándole la lengua

Entonces si es una broma ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Claro que si baka , te amo-

Yo también te amo Lucy-

Ya lo sabia jejej-

Sabes hay algo que quiero hacer pero no pude ya que nos interrumpieron-Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Te refieres a..-

Lucy no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Natsu estaban contra los suyos , tardo unos segundos en corresponderle pero al hacerlos tuvo una sensación maravillosa .Siguieron besándose hasta que se les agoto el aire.

Lucy ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Si Yo también te amo-le dijo abrazándolo

**EN LA ENFERMERIA **

Juvia tengo algo que preguntarte- le dijo Gray

Esta bien-

Bueno es que ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?-

:o Gray-sama-Le dijo Juvia antes de caer desmayada

Oye Juvia….-Le decía Gray intentando despertarla pero fue en vano-Ah…bueno tendré que esperar a que despierte: l

Nadie se imagino que por un simple juego Gajeel y Levy ; Natsu y Lucy ; y Gray y Juvia terminarían juntos pero así fue :D

Nueve meses después nació Rose hija de Erza y Jerall , producto de las tantas veces que estuvieron juntos en la habitación 16

***FIN***

Espero que les gustara jeje Dejen un comentario o are que Natsu los queme a todos ^^

Sayonara Minna¡


End file.
